Noodle Reunion
After Endings. The Ninja retire. Kai and Skylor settle down and get married, Jay and Nya get married. Lloyd starts teaching and Pixel and Zane help at Borg Tower. Cole died in Endings. Story Jay and Nya arrived at what was formally Chens noodle house. The shop now known as the Skyfire noodle house, was empty, past closing time this was expected. But the two hadn't arrived for noodles but to catch up with the owners. As they walk towards the side. Jay breaks the silence. ''"So, what do you thinks happened since the last time we saw each other." Nya shrugged as she replied. "I don't know Jay, but I hope they've grown in number since last time, Zane and Pixel in particular." Nodding, Jay and Nya walk around to find a small set of stairs. Walking up, they arrived at the door that served as Kai and Skylor's home.'' After knocking, they waited a few seconds. Hearing footsteps approaching. They hear the unlocking of the door before it creaks open. Revealing Skylor. In her arms was a small child, no more then a few months old by looks. Skylor smiles before speaking. "Come in. Kai's prepping his famous noddle dish in the kitchen." Jay and Nya glance at each worriedly before following Skylor inside. Arriving in the living room, Lloyd was already sitting in a chair. As he looks up. He spies Jay and Nya. "Jay, Nya, how are you?" Asked Lloyd. Waiting for a response, Lloyd looks over at Skylor and back before Nya responds. ''"We're doing fine. How about you?" Lloyd shrugs before he replies.'' "Been better. My students are a pain though." Nya and Jay chuckle before turning their attention to the small child in Skylor's arms. Nya looks at the child before she asks, "And who is this little fella?" Skylor smiles as the small child opens her eyes. Giggling as she sees her mother. "Hey little fella, want to see your aunt and uncle for the first time?" Skylor asks. Watching as she smiles before she looks over at Jay and Nya. She smiles before Skylor continues "This is our little bundle of joy, Eve." Nya bends down as Eve holds her arms out to her. Skylor smiling she hands her over to Nya. ''"Hello Eve. I'm you aunty Nya." ''Eve giggles as Nya turns to face Jay. Pointing at him, Nya continues ''"And that's your uncle Jay" ''Eve looks at him before looking back at Nya. She giggles as a second knock on the door hails the arrival of the last guests. Skylor walking down the hall to let greet them. Several seconds later, Zane enters with Pixel by his side. Eve looking up before giggling. "Oh, did we interrupt something?" '' Zane asks as Nya laughs. Skylor then speaks.'' "Zane, Pixel, meet our latest family member. Our wonderous bundle of joy and daughter Eve."'' Eve smiles before giggling again. As Skylor walks over to take her back, laughter from the kitchen draws their attention to the oldest child in the household, laughing at something or someone.'' "I knew you'd mess up dad." Skylor looking back at the others as Benthos walks out, the 5 year son of Skylor and Kai. A large smile planted on his face. He spies Zane and bolts over to him. Yelling out ''"Zane" Zane bends down as he picks up Benthos. Benthos had shown his love for tech early and found both Zane and Pixel to be fascinating due to their nindroid build.'' "Benthos, its good to see you again." Pixel exclaimed. A familiar voice from kitchen drawing their attention again. "Benthos, get back in here, you promised to help with dinner, now you're going to keep that promise." Skylor looks over at Benthos before speaking. ''"You better go Benthos, you know what fathers like if you break a promise." ''Benthos laughs as he bolts back to the kitchen. ''"I know mum, he grounds us when we break a promise." ''As they talked about Eve. Kai emerges from the kitchen, wearing an apron with the words 'worlds best cooking dad'. Nya chuckling at the sight of her brother wearing an apron. "Hey, I didn't come out here to get laughed at sis, but dinner is ready, so I suggest we all move to the dinning room to eat and catch up." Kai complained and announced. Skylor nodding as Kai returned to the kitchen. The rest of them heading to the dinning room to take a seat. Not long after, Benthos walks out, holding a tray of noodles, behind him, Kai following suit. Upon sitting down to begin. Kai taking his place next to Skylor, Eve in between Skylor and Nya. Opposite from Nya was Jay with Zane sitting next to him, Pixel taking the spot next to him. Next to her was Benthos. Zane speaks. "Kai, I did not know you could cook." Kai chuckles at Zane's surprise before responding. "I've learnt a few things recently, especially since we've had our little bundle of joy Eve." Eve squealed as her father said her name. Earning a laugh from the others. "Anyway" Nya begins and then pauses. "A moment of silence for a fallen friend." The group bending their heads down as they remember Cole. "Cole, he fell in battle against the Oni. He would've loved Kai's special noodles" exclaimed Skylor, sadness clear in her voice. ''"He died fighting for a world he loved. And as such I dedicate this meal to his memory. Let's dig in." Announced Kai as they began to eat. Skylor helping Eve with Nya.'' "So, Nya, you and Jay had any thought of starting a family yet." Kai asked. Hoping for a good answer. ''"Yes, we would love to have a nephew or niece." Added Skylor as Eve squealed.'' "There's been talk, but so far we haven't come to a conclusion. Don't get us wrong, wed love to have a child, we just don't know if were ready yet. Isn't that right Jay?" Nya replied. Eyeing Jay for his input. "Uh, yeah, we don't know if were ready for that kind of job yet." Responded Jay. Kai laughed before he spoke. "Well Nya, I've been in contact with mum and dad, and they'd love to hold a grandchild from you sometime before they die." Nya nods before they turn their attention to Zane and Pixel. "So, what have you guys been up to lately?" Zane looking at Pixel before he responds. "We've been upgrading systems for Borg industries." Zane stopped speaking as Benthos dragged him away somewhere. ''"other then that, we've been pretty quiet. Helping others when needed while working at Cyrus's local store." Pixel Added.'' As the night was coming to an end. Jay was telling the story of the ninjas first time working together. ''"And the way in which Samukai attempted to betray Garmadon at the end only to be overwhelmed by the weapons powers." Laughing with the rest, Lloyd asked. "My father knew that he was going to betray him didn't he?" "Yup, he saw it coming and planned for it." Answered Kai.'' "So, does the underworld have a king anymore? Or are they boning themselves to death waiting for a new king." The group groaned at one of the worst jokes Jay had made so far that night. Looking at the time, Kai started gathering the dishes as Skylor speaks. "I think this has been a good night, but we need to get the kids to bed." Lloyd, Jay, Nya, Zane and Pixel all nodded in agreement as they stood up. "Thanks for having us over guys. We should be sure to this more often." Everyone nodding in agreement with Nya's statement. Skylor walked into the kitchen, finding a half sleeping Kai doing dishes. As she walked over, she spoke. ''"And how are you doing this fine night Flamer?" ''Kai jolting his head up fast at the sudden noise, almost banging his head on the cupboards above the counter. As he calmed down from the sudden shock, he replied. "Fine, are you going to help with the dishes or leave me to this painful job." Skylor smirks as she walks over. Grabbing a tea towel, she answers. ''"I'm only helping because I'm a loving wife." ''The two share a kiss as they finish up the dishes. Happy that the nights events were over. Category:Fanfictions Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Fanfictions